Untitled
by zxq48
Summary: After the end of his world, Naruto starts to search for other multi-verse. First stop One Piece. AU. Almost Godlike! Naruto. OCC! Naruto. No pairing yet.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any other Anime or Books referred in this story doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley stood a man. He looked to be around his 20's but his eyes spoke of knowledge and experience beyond any mortal could hope to grasp. He was around 6 ft tall and his spiky hair which flowed behind his back reached just below the waist. The sun kissed blond hair he had in his teenage years had gradually changed into the ash white hair he was currently sprouting.

His face was clean without any markings and had changed to look more like his father 'Namikaze Minato'. The 3 pairs of thin whisker marks having faded after all the nine bijuu had merged with him. The tattered white robe he wore reached just below his shins and was purple in the inside. On the back of his robe were nine magatama (3 rows and 3 columns).

And the most prominent feature he had were his missing right arm and his eyes. The eyes he was gifted with after the death of his best friend and rival 'Uchiha Sasuke'. The left eye had the original 'Juubi's Rinnegan' and his right eye was the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan'. In his left hand he carried a six ringed 'Khakkhara'.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, 'The Demon Child', 'Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja', 'Child of Prophecy, 'Savior of the World' or the moniker he went by now "The Last Guardian of Ninshu". Which was weird because there were only two guardians since the age of shinobi. The first being the creator of Ninshu and his mentor Ootsutsuki Hagoromo a.k.a 'Sage of Six Paths'.

* * *

><p>It had been an uncountable number of years since he took over the role of the 'Guardian of Ninshu' from his mentor and guarded the mortal world, making sure the horrors like the 4th Shinobi War wouldn't repeat itself. But now his responsibility was finally coming to an end. The planet itself was starting to die. He couldn't believe that he had managed to outlive the elemental nation itself. He still remembered the last words his mentor told him when he took over his role.<p>

**Flashback Start**

_It had been a long 2 years of training as a guardian since the end of 4th Shinobi War but now it was coming to an end. Naruto was kneeling in front of a bed with a sad expression in his face. His mentor, who was laying in the bed was dying. _

_Ootsutsuki Hagoromo looked towards his pupil and couldn't help but see his own son Asura in him. He still wondered if he didn't have his responsibility as the Sage and trained and raised both his sons Indra and Asura then would they have turned out like Naruto. With a solemn look on his face he started speaking._

"_Naruto, My student. I have taught you everything I could. Now the world is in your hands. Protect it like you would protect your friends." Said the Sage with a tired voice._

"_Of course, Jiji. It's a promise of a life time." Replied Naruto who had tears in his face._

"_It's been wonderful teaching you Naruto. Now my time is coming to an end. I have lived a long life and now it is my time to enter the cycle of reincarnation. Remember what I taught you Naruto. Be patience and less reckless. Think before acting. Even though the 'Juubi's Eyes' and the chakra of the bijuu makes you immortal it doesn't make you invincible. Now take care my son." Said the Sage with his final breath and slowly closed his eyes. With a small smile in his face he died._

_Naruto started sobbing. Now he was truly alone in this world._

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Since that day he had lived alone. When he had first started his training he had wondered why he must act like he was dead to the world. And the Sage had replied simply by saying that he would understand when the time came. And understood he did. Not even 25 years later people he knew and who knew him started dying. First was Tsunade, followed by Kakashi and so on. Every time someone he loved died, he would attend their funeral in a henge. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't afford to cry.<p>

It was a sad existence. But he carried on. In his countless years of living he had come to master every Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. Unfortunately the only Genjutsu he could perform was Kokuangyo no Jutsu and the techniques of his sharingan. It had been a really hard task and he had to modify every justu so that he could use it with only one hand. Even with only one hand he now was as the mortals would say 'Godlike'. His missing arm had really hampered him and still did. He could regenerate it if he wanted to but he kept like it was to never forget his purpose and the reason why he took the role as the 'Guardian of Ninshu. And now the end was near.

For the last century every living things were slowly dying. Forests were corroding and Lakes were drying up leaving only a barren landscape. Naruto had been making plans to escape this plane of existence to search for other dimensions. After his fight with Ootsutsuki Kaguya, he had learned the existence of other dimensions and during his time as the guardian he had experimented with the Juubi's Eyes to search for any dimensions that had sentient life. And finally he had found one. As he was preparing to leave various mountains erupted leaving a trail of ash and smoke and lava overflowing. He knew this world didn't have long.

He concentrated his chakra in his left eye and the nine magatama started spinning. After focusing to pinpoint the sentient life in other dimensions, he softly said "Kamui". The very fabric of reality warped itself around Naruto and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it is just a prologue. Look forward to another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New World

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any other Anime or Books referred to in this story doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Brand New World<strong>

When his eyes opened he saw that he was sleeping in a comfortable looking couch. Tiredly standing up he thought "Must have black out. Damn, that technique took more out of me than I thought."

Slowly looking around all he saw was books. Books, books everywhere. They lined up all through the walls, in the selves and all across the ground. The wall itself looked to be made up of wood. Slowly standing up he started stretching his back and yawning a little. Walking towards one of the selves, he tried to the the titles of the books but wouldn't understand them.

"Hmm. Must of different language than back home. I'll need to learn them later on. Now to who does this much books belong to?" he questioned himself. As soon as he completed his thought he heard a click and the door open. Quickly turning around he saw a elderly man with the most ridiculous hair and beard he had ever seen and he had seen many many weird things in his life, was standing in the doorway. He had a clean shaven top, with green hair jutting out from his sides and a large beard, all combed to look like the four leaf clover. He wore red and white stripped shirt with a large brown belt on his waist, black pants and black jacket with one strange symbol on each side.

The old man slowly closed the door and walked near speaking along the way. "Oh. Seem you are awake. How are you feeling young man?" Said the old man stopping in front of him. "I feel a tired but everything else seems to be okay" He replied. "Good good." Replied the old man. "By the way, my name is Professor Clover. You can call me Professor." continued the now named Professor Clover.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto softly replied. "Ah. Should have guessed his name with his appearance." Naruto thought with a little smile in his face. "So how long was I out for, Professor?" Naruto asked still smiling. "Oh we found you unconscious outside the library two days ago. We didn't know when you would wake up. Nothing seemed to be wrong with you. And since you didn't have any injuries except your missing arm which looked like it an old wound, we just thought you were exhausted. So we left you to rest." The Professor replied with a small smile of his own.

"Hmm. If they didn't know what was wrong with me than they don't seem to be able to feel or use chakra. I'll need to investigate more. I can still feel the nature around me so I can use chakra at least. This world seem almost the same as my own yet vastly different. We seem to speak the same language but the written words seem to be different." Naruto silently thought.

A small cough from the Professor brought Naruto back from his thought. "Sorry. I got lost there for a second. Thank you for taking care of me even though I was just a stranger. If there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." Naruto said bowing a little.

The Professor smiled a bit more and shook his head replying, "No no. There is nothing to ask. It was not a problem. So, how did you get here?"

Naruto's smile was now a full blown grin and he replied "Will you believe me if I say I just teleported?" The Professor just chuckled and said "I have seen a lot of things in my life and teleportation isn't so unbelievable. There are a lot of people with Devil Fruit ability out there and you seem to have one."

Naruto kept up his smile. This was really interesting. Devil Fruit. From the name it seemed like a fruit which gave the powers of the Devil. That was something which didn't exist back in his home dimension. Interesting indeed. For now he thought it would be good to go along with what the Professor said. He really need to investigate this world.

"Yes yes. Devil Fruit" Naruto replied quickly. "So this is a library you say." asked Naruto changing the subject from about his powers. The Professor nodded his head and said "Yes, the biggest one in the Grand Line. Its called the Tree of Knowledge. This whole library is inside a huge tree hence the name. The tree itself has been alive for more than 5000 years."

"5000 years. Cool." Replied Naruto with a childish glee in his eye. Hey he had to keep up appearance.

"So can I look through the books here? Also if its not too much trouble can I stay here for a while? I don't really have any place to go and I can search for my own food." Continued Naruto. If the library was as big as the Professor said then he could find a lot of things here.

"Of course. You're free to use the library. And if you can help a bit around here then you are also welcome to stay here. The work won't be hard, just arranging some books and cleaning the room. But you'll have to find your own food I'm afraid." Replied the Professor.

"Deal." Naruto said nodding his head. It sounded good. And he could search or cook his own food. Leaving alone had its perk sometime. Things like cooking and washing your clothes really was a necessary skill to have. "Also I have one more ability I wanted to show you so that you don't get confused in the future." Naruto continued. Using only half a hand seal Naruto softly said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." There was a poof of smoke and an identical looking Naruto was standing beside him. "Solid Clone." Naruto said to the Professor chuckling a little.

The Professor was slack jawed. He couldn't believe it. A person with two different Devil Fruit ability. "Wow. Unbelievable. There has never been a person with two different Devil Fruit ability. But it isn't impossible. There are a lot of mystery in this world. You are really a strange man, Naruto." Replied the Professor Clover.

Both Narutos were grinning. "I'll take that as a compliment." Replied the original and dismissed his clone. Again with a poof of smoke the clone was gone.

"Now than why don't I show you around the library and maybe the town. Oh this island is called Ohara by the way." Said the Professor going towards the door and opening it. Naruto slowly followed the Professor outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto slowly got up from the couch which he had taken to sleeping in. Yesterday he had spent the whole day touring the library and the town with the Professor. He hadn't been kidding when he said the tree was old. It was one of the biggest trees he had seen so far. He also met one of the hopeful Archaeologist. Her name was Nico Robin.

**Flashback Start**

_The Professor had just finished showing Naruto around the town and were entering the library. When they reached the main lobby it seemed empty expect for a small girl reading a book. She looked to be just around 7 or 8 years old with a short black hair which reach just below her neck and wore a maroon colour dress. She seemed like she was in her own little world. "Oho. Looks like little Robin is here. Why don't I introduce you to her?" Said the Professor heading towards the now named Robin. Naruto silently followed behind the Professor wondering why she was here alone reading a book when she could be outside playing with the other kids. _

_After reaching Robin the Professor continued, "Hello there Robin. Why don't you keep the book down for now? I would like to introduce you to someone." "Hello Professor." Replied Robin resting the book down and turning to look at us. She had a sad expression on her face. It seemed that she was depressed about something. But as soon as she saw the Professor she gave a tiny smile which really didn't reach her eyes. _

"_This is Uzumaki Naruto. You'll be seeing a lot of him for now on." Said the Professor with a sad smile. Like he knew what she was depressed about. Turning towards Naruto, the Professor continued, "And this is Nico Robin. One of the most brilliant children in all of Ohara." Hearing the Professor's praise Robin blushed a bit. "Also there was another reason I wanted to introduce you to each other. Since little Robin here also possess a Devil Fruit ability I was wondering if you could help her control them." Suggested the Professor._

_Naruto just raised one of his eyebrow. Now this was interesting, it looked like anyone could have this so called Devil Fruit ability and this gave him a chance to investigate the Devil Fruit. "Of course Professor. Anything to help." Replied Naruto with a grin on his face. Looking towards Robin, Naruto continued, "Well little lady, if you would like we can start first thing tomorrow."_

_Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. This strange man who looked to be missing an arm even though it was hidden by his robe sleeve and had really strange eyes, also possessed the strange ability only she had in this whole island. The same ability that made her an outcast among her own people. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only that but he was going to teach her how to use them. Now she didn't have to be alone. Now it looked like she had someone who understood her. Understood that even with the strange things she could do, she wasn't a demon like everyone else insisted on._

_Finally smiling a true smile Robin replied, "Of course. I would love to. Thank you sir." "Please. No need to call me such things. Just Naruto or Sensei will do." Said Naruto smiling. It looked like there was more to Robin than just a small girl who loved to read books. "Thank you Naruto-sensei." Replied Robin happily. Her previous sad expression all but gone from her face. She was really starting to look forward to learn from her new Sensei._

_The Professor just looked on as the two converse. He was happy how the situation turned out. Now little Robin had someone to talk to. "Now Naruto I'll leave you here. You can use the library freely and you can have the couch from before to sleep in." Said the Professor. Naruto turned towards the Professor and replied, "Of Course Professor and thank you for everything." The Professor just smiled a little and walked away. _

_Naruto turned to look towards Robin and smiled mischievously saying, "So you want to see something awesome." Robin just replied, "Sure." Using the same half a hand seal like before he said softly, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." And with a smoke and poof sound the whole lobby was filled with Naruto clones. Almost one hundred of them. Robin just stayed in her place slack jawed. This was nothing like see had every seen or read. This was amazing. Maybe he would teach her how to do that too._

"_Amazing right?" Naruto said grinning. "Now everyone listen up. I want 10 of you to go search for some food and the rest of you search for books that can help us to start learning how to read and write." Continued Naruto. Robin just looked on frozen in her place. _

**Flashback End**

Well after that Robin volunteered to help him search for helpful books and with her help he was able to find multiple books to get him started. It wouldn't take him long now and finally he could start his research his current situation. Maybe there was also new techniques he could learn from here. Not that he needed it. He was already plenty powerful. But maybe he could teach them to Robin. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to teach Robin about chakra but he did promise the Professor. Sighing Naruto just sat in the couch making plans for his future lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> I planned to write a longer chapter but had to end it here to think of some things of what can I have Naruto teach Robin. What do you guys think of having him teach her about chakra? Also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one sometime next week. Hopefully it will be longer than this.


	3. Chapter 2: Something New

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any other Anime or Books referred to in this story doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Something New<strong>

It had been six months since he arrived on this strange new world and finally he was ready to leave this island he called home behind him and start his new adventure. These past days had been filled with fun and excitement. Everyday he discovered something new that couldn't be found in his old world and everyday he spent hours in the library researching about this strange world he was in now.

Before his began his research he had to first learn to read and write the language used in this world. He easily finished this task with the help of his clones. It didn't take more than a week before his was ready to start. During his time in the library he found various information on the world.

* * *

><p>The first and most important of it being that this world was mostly covered in water, so his water techniques could really come in handy.<p>

The second information was the the world was divided into 6 seas. The East Blue, The West Blue, The North Blue, The South Blue, Grand Line and finally the Calm Belt. The Grand Line itself was again divided into two parts known as Paradise and The New World.

Another information he found was that this world was ruled by the Tenryubito also known as the World Nobles who were the descendants of the nineteen of the twenty kings who established the World Government. He also found out that the World Government had their own enforcers called the Marines who were lead by the Fleet Admiral.

And the final information he found on the history of this world was that the Age of Pirates had started four years ago with the death of Pirate King Gol D. Rogers.

Rest of the information he found were on Devil Fruits and Haki. It looked like the the Devil Fruits were the mysterious fruits that gave different powers to whosoever ate it according to the fruit they ate.

According to the book there were 3 types of Devil Fruit; **Paramecia**, **Zoan** and ** Logia**. Paramecia gave its user an ability to manipulate a single substance, anything from granting its user the ability to become invisible to creating multiple limbs.

Zoan seemed to give its user an ability to transform into a single animal granting them strength, speed and durability of the animal.

And seemingly Logia seemed to be both rarest and deadliest of the Fruits, giving the user the ability to transform into the very elements themselves. Seemed eerily similar to the Hozuki Clan bloodline trait.

But every Devil Fruit had one thing in common, and that was whosoever ate the fruit would lose his/her ability to swim.

Haki itself was interesting. The book he read defined Haki as an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. After reading more about it, Haki seemed similar to Chakra or at least the spiritual aspect of Chakra. There seemed to be 3 types of Haki;** Kenbunshoku Haki**, **Busoshoku Haki** and **Haoshoku Haki**.

Kenbunshoku Haki seemed like the water down version of his ability to sense positive and negative presence around himself. But this seemed to be balanced out by granting the user a empathy, allowing them to predict the moves made by their opponents.

Busoshoku Haki seem to give the user an ability to create an invisible armor around themselves or anything they touch giving them increase strength and durability also granting them the ability to harm the intangible bodies of Logia users.

And finally the rarest of the Haki, Haoshoku Haki. This Haki seemed awfully similar to KI or Killing Intent, but rather than just paralyzing them Haoshoku Haki knocks them unconscious. The books didn't gives any ways to counter this Haki but if this Haki was similar to KI then the human body could be trained to withstand the pressure exerted by the Haoshoku Haki.

After learning everything he could from the library it didn't take him long to learn how to control Haki. It was pretty easy seeing how to was only one aspect of Chakra.

* * *

><p>After much deliberation and thinking Naruto had decided not to teach Chakra to Robin. Chakra was something this world wasn't ready to handle and he doubted any world he visited would be able to. There already was various forms to substances that granted these humans superpower abilities, He didn't need to add another one. But teaching Robin how to use Haki may be beneficial for her even though she may not be able to use Haoshoku Haki. And for the following six months he had taught Robin everything he could.<p>

Due to her size and built he couldn't teach her any heavy hitting techniques but she was a real prodigy in stealth. Because of this he had decided to teach her how to handle twin daggers. He wouldn't say she had mastered them yet but with enough training and experience she would have them mastered by her fifteenth birthday, give or take few years.

Teaching her Haki was easier than he expected. Having her meditate to first unlock the spiritual aspect took no time at all. Sadly Naruto discovered that she didn't posses the Haoshoku Haki. But she did manage to learn both Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki and also managing to master Kenbunshoku Haki to a level he didn't think an 8 year old could. Her sensory and prediction were so accurate in a few year it would may even manage to almost reach his level and that was saying something.

The slowest and the most frustrating of all was her training in using her Devil Fruit power. Because every Devil Fruit was different he didn't know where to start teaching her. So he had left learning her powers to her and only give some moral support or become a training dummy when she needed one.

Not only physical training, Naruto also tried to teach her everything he could ranging from battle strategy to psychological warfare. Robin was really an ideal student, he couldn't have asked for someone better. She learned everything he tried to impart and tried really hard on things she couldn't really grasp. Hopefully she would able to when she got older.

* * *

><p>Now it was finally the time to say goodbye. Even though he only knew her for six months, seeing her everyday and teaching her everything he wished his own parents could have taught him, he had came to see Robin as a daughter he never had.<p>

But now he had to move on, he had to go see if there was anything this world had to offer. So he stood in front of a large clearing ready to fly off. In front of him stood the professor and Robin. The professor had a somber look in his face. He was really going to miss the white haired man in front of him. Robin however was trying really hard not to tear up. She didn't know why her father figure had to go. It had been only six months, six of her most happy and exciting months in her life.

Naruto looked down on Robin and smiled sadly. He was never good at saying goodbye. Bending in his knees so he was at Robins height, he gave her a small smile saying, "Now, Now. No need with that tear. I'll always be there when you need the most. When you feel sad or alone..." here using his creation of all things technique, Naruto created the same necklace Tsunade gave him all those years also, but with a critical difference. In the middle of the jade crystal was the Hirashin formula engraved in the crystal itself.

Looping the necklace around her neck Naruto continued, "...grab the crystal and pour some of your Haki in it like I taught you when using your Bososhoku Haki and I'll be beside you in a flash." He finished giving her his trademarked grin.

Both the professor and Robin was surprised to say the least when the Jade necklace came out of thin air. The professor started to suspect Naruto was hiding most of his powers from them but creating matter itself was far from anything he had imagined.

After hearing him Robin finally gave a sad smile and gave a small node. Seeing her smile Naruto finally stood up and said to both the professor and Robin, "It has been a good six months. But I must say goodbye for now. Hope we'll each other soon." Saying this Naruto started to float, giving the professor and Robin yet another glimpse of his powers. Slowly but steadily he started to rise higher and higher.

When he was almost out of hearing range, Naruto shouted, "And remember Robin-chan you are never alone." Saying that Naruto took off in a supersonic speed leaving behind a loud sonic boom.

Even after Naruto was out of sight Robin continued to wave and look towards the sky. Finally after a minute or so the professor ushered her towards the Library.

From now it looked like Naruto wasn't the only one starting a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong> Sorry for the long wait. I had all the ideas in my head but I had some trouble putting them into writing. Hopefully it'll get easier in time. Also please review or pm me any ideas you want me to incorporate into the story. :)


End file.
